


Can I Watch?

by jwoosnpy



Series: figure it out [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, but they may be in part 2 if i get to it, camboy jungwoo, camboy kun, doyoung jaehyun and taeyong are just mentioned, idk tags whatever just read the fic, kun is so supportive, no defined sub/dom roles but they're somewhat implied, straight lucas, well.... mostly straight lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwoosnpy/pseuds/jwoosnpy
Summary: In which Jungwoo is a camboy and Lucas is a concerned best friend, and doesn't listen to Jungwoo's god damn words, getting them both into a bit of a sticky situation.





	Can I Watch?

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly nsfw if you came here for plot im sorry check out my other fics

Lucas was starting to get worried. Not like, super worried, but he was pretty sure his best friend Jungwoo was getting himself into some deep shit. He didn’t want to say anything. He really didn’t. But Jungwoo suddenly seemed to have a lot of money out of nowhere, and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his worries to himself. Lucas was smart enough to know that something wrong was probably happening, you don’t just start taking your best friend out to eat every day and paying for every meal, right? Not when you still live in an apartment with a weird roommate you met online, right? Lucas really, _really_ didn’t want to have this conversation with Jungwoo, because he knows how sensitive he can be sometimes, but he was starting to get to the point where if he didn’t say something now, he would literally explode. His imagination was getting the best of him. _Is he a drug lord? Is he blackmailing someone? Does he have a sugar daddy he hasn’t told anyone about? That he didn’t tell ME about? Why wouldn’t he tell me? Is he like 50? Wait. Did Jungwoo sell some of his organs? Oh no… Did he sell someone else’s organs? SHIT DID HE SELL MY ORGANS????_

 

“WHERE ARE YOU GETTING SO MUCH MONEY FROM?” He just kind of, blurted out in the middle of the restaurant he forgot they were in. A few people stared. Jungwoo choked on his salad. Lucas shifted in his seat and murmured a few apologies, looking down at his food. He had a really bad habit of yelling things out like that, and it always made him feel really embarrassed. He hated it. Jungwoo blotted his mouth delicately with his napkin a few times to catch the lingering oils from his raspberry vinaigrette and cleared his throat.

 

“I have a new job.” was all he said. It didn’t invite any further discussion. He took another bite of his salad and looked at Lucas for a long time. And Lucas looked back at him for a long time. Staring at him…. just crunching his lettuce. _crunchcrunch, crunch. crunch….. crunch. crunch………….. crunch…………….... gulp._ “What?” His eyebrows raised in a defensive expression as he set down his fork again.

“You’re not ever busy though, and you’re always home.... like… wh…. where are you… what do you even do?? Where are you even working?” Lucas looked around blankly, opening and closing his mouth while gesturing around as if internally trying to connect the red strings on his mental conspiracy theory board. Jungwoo set down his lemonade, running his tongue over his lips to hide the fact that he smiled to himself and swallowed a laugh.

 

“Lucas. I’m not doing anything dangerous, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He couldn’t help but let out the laugh he was holding in when relief showed very clearly on Lucas’s face. “I just work from home.” The relief shifted to confusion, then skepticism.

 

“Yeah but like. You’re wearing a _Gucci sweater_ , Jungwoo. How did you get money for that?” Lucas reached over and picked up some of Jungwoo’s salad on his fork, and proceeded to talk with his mouth full. “You cab’t worbk frob hobe an-” _gulp_ “-make that much money doing just anything, right? Should I work from home too?” He seemed to seriously consider it.

 

“You wouldn’t make much money doing what I do, Lucas.” He smiled and held back another laugh (poorly), taking a sip of his water before he continued. “I do camshows.” Oh. Camshows? Like, the naked girl kind? Jungwoo isn’t a naked girl. He must mean something else.

 

“Oh like… uh… like livestreams? Are you a youtuber? Why didn’t you tell me?? I would’ve subscribed forever ago!” He seemed really excited about Jungwoo being a “Famous Youtuber.” Jungwoo couldn’t help but laugh again.

 

“No, Xuxi, honey, not that kind of….” He sighed, trying to collect his words. “You…. wouldn’t want to watch my kind of livestream. It’s sort of a, _gay thing._ ” Jungwoo hoped he would understand better if he said it that way. He just seemed more confused.

 

“Jungwoo, not everything is about me being straight! I’m still your best friend, let me see your videos!” Lucas all but whined, kicking Jungwoo under the table. He could tell Lucas was not giving up on this anytime soon. Jungwoo knew once he got stuck on something he wouldn’t let it go until he got it. He sighed and shook his head to himself. Heterosexuality is one hell of a drug.

 

“Okay... I’m streaming tonight at 9. You can come with me and watch if you _really_ want to, but you have to promise to be quiet, which I know is hard for you…” As soon as the words left his mouth Jungwoo already regretted inviting his Straight Best Friend to watch him fuck himself on camera, but there was really no other way besides telling him, and even if he told him he probably wouldn’t understand. Worst case scenario, Lucas sees his dick and feels weird. Which has happened before. Easy.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, um. Lucas. Please just sit here and don’t say anything. This will probably be _really_ weird and you can leave anytime you want to, okay?” Jungwoo kneeled in front of the chair Lucas was sitting in and pressed his palms onto his thighs. Lucas gave him a weird look.

 

“Okay…?” was the only response that felt appropriate. Jungwoo was radiating nervous energy, and it was so fucking confusing. Maybe he did mean the naked girl kind? But, he isn’t a naked girl, so he couldn’t. Right?

 

Jungwoo smiled awkwardly and smacked Lucas’s thigh before he finally got up and sat in front of his camera setup, sitting in front of his bed. He slid a box out from underneath it and pulled out a fabric face mask, looping it over his ears while shooting Lucas a nervous look. He wanted to see what was in the box, but Jungwoo already slid it back under the bed. Lucas smiled awkwardly, yet still cheerfully, and gave him a thumbs up. Jungwoo took a deep breath and clicked and typed and pressed on his little baby blue laptop and sat up, his legs tucked underneath him as he started the livestream. Lucas immediately noticed him acting different. The way he moved, the way he spoke, he seemed much more confident, almost… sultry? No that wasn’t the word. Was it? Whatever Jungwoo was doing, it was weird. Yet, somehow his voice slid around under Lucas’s skin and left tingling traces all over his body, and he wasn’t quite sure if he liked it or not. He wasn’t focusing much on Jungwoo’s words, he couldn’t, not when they were floating through the air and caressing his nerve endings, soft and warm like velvet on his body. He was really starting to get lost in the feeling when his eyes widened in surprise.

 

Oh. Oh no. He’s taking off his sweater now. Lucas’s brain went into red alert. He meant the naked girl kind he must have meant the naked girl kind but Jungwoo is the naked girl oh god oh no- Lucas was in full panic mode, but for some reason was stuck to the chair, unable to tear his eyes away. His mind was racing, he didn’t know what to do. He’s straight. He is straight. He loves women. But, fuck if this wasn’t a little bit hot? Jungwoo has always been really feminine, right? That’s all this is, Lucas just hasn’t gotten laid in a while, and his brain is confused, that’s all this is. He watched, his mouth hanging slightly open as Jungwoo ran his hands all over his chest and tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering shut when his fingers brushed over his (not surprisingly) perky nipples. He let his hands linger there for a moment, a soft, velvety sigh dripping from his plush pink lips that Lucas could not stop staring at before he slid his hands back down and pressed against the hard spot that Lucas somehow failed to notice in his jeans. His ears drank in the strangled whimper that Jungwoo let out as he rubbed his fingers slowly and roughly against it, chills dancing up his spine. This is totally straight. Straight guys do this. Straight guys watch with anticipation as their gay best friend pulls off his tight jeans. Totally. Lucas swallowed hard as his eyes wandered all over Jungwoo’s smooth skin and screeched to a halt at the tight rosy pink thong that clung to his hips. He never noticed how smooth and plush Jungwoo’s ass was. He felt compelled to squish it between his fingers or bury his face in it, or something. Not in a gay way, though. His eyes drank in every inch of Jungwoo’s exposed flesh before finally settling on the one place he swore he wouldn’t look. And god, did he wish he hadn’t looked. There was already a small wet spot where the head of Jungwoo’s erection sat, and Lucas was strangely entranced by the shape that the thin pair of panties did a poor job of hiding, not that they were meant to hide much anyway.

 

Lucas was so busy staring at Jungwoo’s body that he didn’t realize his mouth had been hanging open long enough for drool to spill over his lip and drip down his chin. He wiped his lip and swallowed hard again, scolding himself internally, and by the time he looked back, Jungwoo had flipped around and was supporting himself with one hand on the bed. His other hand was indulging in all the urges that flooded Lucas’s mind just seconds ago when he was eyeing his best friend’s ass. He was spreading his cheeks and gripping his ass hard enough to leave red marks that faded after a few minutes, playing with it like a stress toy, almost. Lucas noticed, for no reason, obviously, a glint of something in Jungwoo’s um, in his asshole. Jungwoo looked over at Lucas briefly and gave him a weak smile behind his mask before breaking eye contact with a sharp gasp. While Lucas was distracted, Jungwoo had pulled the buttplug out, and then he realized. Jungwoo had that in all day. All day. Lucas was with him the whole time. That made him feel…. some kind of way. What way, he wasn’t sure. Not a gay way, though. For sure.

 

Jungwoo poured some lube onto his fingers (from the box) and easily slid two fingers in, whining at the movement. Lucas was still in a trance, unsure if he should leave or if he should keep watching. Jungwoo’s fingers pumped in and out and in and out and Lucas couldn’t help but think that would feel so fucking good if he was moving his dick in and out and in and out of Jungwoo’s perfect ass- But that was just… Lucas is just really horny sometimes, and he hasn’t been laid in a long time… that’s all that is. Nothing more than that. Just as Lucas was thinking of leaving, for the sake of his sexuality, Jungwoo’s fingers shifted to allow a third one in and he let out this long, whiny moan that just fucking rang through the air like he was singing it. The sound entered Lucas’s ears and travelled down his spine in chills until it jolted right through his dick. He really loved the sound, for some reason, and he suddenly wanted to hear it over and over and over again. (Un)luckily, he did. Jungwoo let out more whines and moans, smooth, honey sweet sounds that pierced between gasps and wheezes as he worked his fingers in and out of his hole, Lucas feeling himself throb with every sound. He didn’t realize his own erection had become unbearable until he finally gave in and subconsciously rubbed his hand against the tight spot in his jeans, exhaling deeply at the relief of the touch. Jungwoo heard the sound and hummed to himself. He loved being watched, and he loved knowing that his audience was enjoying it. Ever so slightly more aroused, Jungwoo glanced at Lucas out of the corner of his eye, watching him rub himself discreetly while pushing his fingers in deeper and letting out a shaky moan that he purposely dragged on for much longer than he needed to. Lucas chewed on his lip as he pushed his feet against the floor and ground his hand down against himself, trying his best to stay quiet. He wasn’t sure why this was getting him so worked up. He’d seen gay porn before, and it didn’t ever make him feel like this. But, shit. Maybe he is kinda gay. Jungwoo’s whines and the way he ruined himself with his slender fingers turned Lucas on way, way too much. It quickly got to a point where Lucas couldn’t get by with just rubbing himself through his rough jeans, and he pulled his pants down as quickly as he could. As soon as his hand started pumping he let out a deep moan, and then froze. Jungwoo was looking at him, hand halfway in the box. There was something deep in his eyes and he turned, retracting his hand and speaking sweetly to the camera, eyeing the chat the whole time.

 

 **> kinkykun11:** oh?? who’s with you?

 

 **> SugarDYng:** share with the class baby

 

 **> switchbabyty:** om g kinkykun11 i love you

 

“My friend came to watch, sorry if he isn’t quiet, he isn’t used to not having attention.” He said in a tone that dripped with sweetness, but bitter undertones jabbed Lucas’s gut and he shamefully covered himself when Jungwoo glanced in his direction. “Actually, since he’s here, would you be interested if I invited him to join? I've always wanted to ride him…”

 

 **> kinkykun11:** yes baby get it

 

 **> ThickDaddy97:** fuck yeah lemme see that dick

 

 **> kinkykun11:** baby

 

 **> switchbabyty:** YES!!!!!

 

 **> fuckingbitchesdaily:** i clicked on this on accident but now i kind of want to see you fuck

 

 **> SugarDYng:** fuck yes please

 

Jungwoo looked to Lucas again, lust practically pouring out of his mouth and pooling deep in his eyes before holding up a finger to the camera. and rushing over to him. Lucas stuttered for a moment before Jungwoo pulled down his mask and whispered, “You don't have to do this, if you aren't comfortable.” Jungwoo’s words were soft and kind, but all Lucas could think about was how amazing it would feel to fuck something right now, how sensitive all of his skin was from the arousal coursing through his veins, and fuck, Jungwoo’s lips were so close and pink and swollen and wet from how he nervously runs his tongue over them that he just grabbed him without thinking much about it and kissed him. Jungwoo, of course, was shocked. As far as either of them knew until today, Lucas was Very Much So Straight. The initial shock passed as Lucas let out a small groan and leaned farther into the kiss, his already sensitive lips feeling just fucking amazing making contact with something other than teeth and air. Jungwoo kissed back, hungry for something he thought he couldn’t have, wrapping his hands around Lucas’s neck to pull him even closer. Jungwoo let out a little whine into his mouth as Lucas ran his hand up his thigh and over his dick, rubbing his palm against the thin fabric covering it. Lucas let his other hand snake around Jungwoo’s hip and squish his plump ass, just like he wanted to. Jungwoo pulled away.

 

“For th,,ee… mmmhhh…. camerahhh,” he all but moaned while Lucas continued moving his hand, his eyes already glazed over with arousal. Lucas blinked and smiled in response, accepting the mask that Jungwoo pulled out of… somewhere, kicking his jeans off all the way and allowing himself to be dragged over to the area in front of Jungwoo’s bed where he had been sitting before. Jungwoo pulled off Lucas’s shirt and ran his hands all over his broad chest, turning so that his back was to the camera and he could safely tug down his mask again to kiss and lick and bite at the exposed skin, earning low groans from Lucas in response. He kissed up his chest and to his neck, kissing and sucking red patches into it that would surely deepen in color as the night progressed. While Jungwoo was sucking a particularly dark spot into Lucas’s neck, he let his hand trail down his chest to wrap around his, unsurprisingly large dick. He started to pump it slowly, Lucas moaning quietly as Jungwoo licked a stripe up his neck before pulling away to pour lube onto his fingers. He fingered himself slowly this time, starting with three fingers and letting Lucas watch his face contort and hear his little moans fall out of his mouth for much longer than necessary, which drove Lucas fucking crazy. With every whine from Jungwoo, a small moan slipped from Lucas, accompanied by a throb of his dick.

 

He poured the lube into his own hand and started working himself into a heavy-lidded mess, leaning his back against the bed behind them and licking his lips (not that Jungwoo could see) before finally letting out a desperate whine and reaching up to touch Jungwoo, wordlessly pleading for him to stop teasing. He simply smiled and swung his leg over, so that his ass hovered above Lucas’s lap, perfectly on display for the camera. He laced his dry hand into Lucas’s hair and used the other to guide Lucas inside of him. The two of them both let out a long moan, almost like a sigh of relief, from the initial penetration, and Lucas’s head was spinning. What was he even doing? His best friend was sitting on top of him moaning into his neck and his dick was inside of??? his best friend??? All of Lucas’s thoughts slipped away as soon as Jungwoo started to move. He was so tight and warm and wet, it felt so different, so much better than any girl Lucas had ever been with, so much better than the fleshlights he had been favoring lately, so good it was almost unbearable. Jungwoo had wrapped both his arms around Lucas’s body, moving himself up and down, fucking himself with Lucas’s dick. Jungwoo let out more of those sweet moans that drove Lucas crazy, only this time they were louder and desperate and right in Lucas’s ear. Lucas didn’t even realize that he had been moaning just as desperately, almost harmonizing with the boy on top of him. Jungwoo slid his palms up Lucas’s back, gripping at his shoulders as it they were the only thing in the world to hold onto. Lucas shifted his thighs so Jungwoo sat higher, giving him prime access to the smooth skin spread across his chest, pulling down his mask so he could taste the sweet skin under his lips. He fucked up into him harder, getting lost in the feeling, moaning into kisses and bites and licks while Jungwoo whimpered above him. His hands had found their way into Lucas’s hair, twisting and gripping and occasionally working their way down to his back again to leave long, white-hot scratches that felt so fucking good on Lucas’s skin.

 

“Fuck, Ju-” Jungwoo cut him off with a kiss, craning his neck to meet his lips. The sloppy, sinful, starving kiss was purely fucking disgusting, all tongues and spit and moans as they held back nothing, ruthlessly fucking each other, almost challenging to see who could hold out the longest. It was starting to become pretty clear that Lucas was going to falter, his gut screwing all up and his head getting foggy as his whole body filled with that dangerous pressure, he was sure his eyes would pop out if he didn’t close them, so he did. The kiss broke as they kept moaning, lips pressed together, letting the sweet, heavy sounds flow into each other's mouths, sharing the warm breath and uncontrollable sounds together. Jungwoo whispered something that sounded like “Xuxi, please,” but it might have been the way he kept moving his lips trying to revive the moan dissolved kiss. Either way, Lucas thought that was really, really fucking hot. And shit. It really pushed him.

 

“Baby… c-can I…. mmmhh… fuck…. inside? P-please?” Lucas’s fingers dug into Jungwoo’s hips, feeling almost strong enough to leave cute little bruises the next day. Jungwoo moaned out something synonymous to a yes and clenched around him to assert just how okay with that he was. Lucas’s heart almost shot out of his fucking chest with the sudden intense pleasure that coursed through his bloodstream. That was it. There was no holding back anything after that. He was almost ashamed for a split second about cumming so quickly but then his whole body let go of that dangerous tension that had been pooling in his gut and a searing white flashed behind his eyes as he shot up into Jungwoo, his hips losing rhythm and faltering. He was a moaning, oversensitive mess, but Jungwoo didn’t show any signs of stopping.

 

“Fuck,.... Fuck baby please, oh ,, fuck,” Lucas practically whimpered out while Jungwoo relentlessly continued to ride him. It was so much. It was too much. He felt so good. He felt so fucking good. Too good. So good it started to hurt, but in such a good way. “I c..,,. can't take it.” he pleaded. He knew wanted to stop but some part of him really really hoped that this sweet torture would continue. He really kind of liked it. A lot.

 

“Ahh,, mmmh just, just hold on baby. Not… mmmhhh… not much, lo...mmm,, longer. Fuck. Close, I'm close,” Jungwoo moaned, leaning forward so his dick would rub against Lucas’s stomach and riding him even harder. Tears pricked at the corners of Lucas’s eyes as he continued to moan helplessly, the slick, wet warmth around his dick making his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. Too much pleasure. Fuck. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. He was pushing himself farther than he dared to even consider in any other circumstance. It was a little scary. He’d never felt this before, this raw and broken and sexy, god Lucas felt _sexy._ He felt so wanted and desired and fuck, that's hot, fuck, oh fuck, he felt another orgasm building already, but he was so sensitive, so wrecked he couldn't manage to push past this point, the unbearable pressure never bringing release. He felt the tears spill over, dripping down his cheeks as he squinted his eyes shut, doing all he could to keep his moans from bursting into sobs. Jungwoo’s moans got louder and higher and faster, his hands desperately clawing their way up Lucas’s back to grab fistfulls of his hair and then he was cumming all over Lucas’s chest, clenching around him, pulling his hair reflexively, and with a strangled sob of a moan Lucas came a second time, fighting for basic motor controls while having the best orgasm of his life. He felt more tears streaming down his face but he ignored them, wrapping his hand around Jungwoo’s dick to milk him through his orgasm, not entirely caring that it was getting all over his hand. Jungwoo kept going. Fuck. Lucas was really at his limit. But, thankfully, he slowly lost his rhythm, sinking down a final time with some mixture of a heavy sigh and a thick, saturated moan that came from deep within him, the intense pleasure radiating in it. Lucas wrapped his arms around Jungwoo, holding him close, feeling like he just had to cling to something, if he didn't cling to something he would feel so naked and wrong and he needed warmth and safety and validation because now he’s scared, scared of whatever just happened in the back of his mind, but he doesn't let it surface entirely yet, his post sex haze fogging up his brain and telling him to just cuddle with someone. Jungwoo clung back, cum sticking their chests together. Gross. Jungwoo lifted himself off of Lucas and he winced, his oversensitive, cum soaked dick sliding out of Jungwoo and flopping with a nasty slap onto his thigh. Jungwoo wiped Lucas’s face with his thumbs, clearing away most of the tears before planting a soft, tender kiss on his swollen lips. He then got up, much to Lucas’s distaste, who whined almost angrily.

 

“Baby. The camera.” Jungwoo leaned down and whispered, nuzzling against his cheek. Oh. Right. They were being watched. Jungwoo got up and breathlessly talked a little while longer before waving cutely at the camera and signing off, closing his laptop and quickly leaving the room to wet some washcloths to clean them off. He ran the warm rag over Lucas’s chest tenderly, not saying much. Lucas flinched when he cleaned off his dick, still extremely sensitive, and dried himself off with the fluffy towel Jungwoo provided. He was also handed a pair of fresh boxers and an oversized (for Jungwoo, at least) hoodie that looked suspiciously like his favourite hoodie he lost last month after getting drunk with Jungwoo and his friends. He slid on the boxers but left the hoodie on the floor, crawling onto Jungwoo’s bed, exhausted. Jungwoo curled up next to him, wearing a pair of tight briefs and, oh, the hoodie that Lucas just discarded onto the floor. He thought that was kind of cute. He thought it was a little weird that he thought that was kind of cute. Jungwoo wrapped his arms around Lucas’s waist and hummed happily, pressing kisses onto his bare chest, but they were… different kisses now. They were soft and gentle and they made Lucas’s heart feel all light and tingly (just from the sex, it's just an after effect of the sex) and he subconsciously twirled his fingers in the least sweaty part of Jungwoo’s hair, which Jungwoo liked very much. They laid like this for a while before Jungwoo sat up.

 

“I’m going to go get you some water, okay? I don't want you to get dehydrated.” He smiled sweetly and pressed his hand against Lucas’s chest in a soft goodbye before he stood up entirely. Lucas followed him with his ears rather than his eyes, listening to the soft pats of his feet walking across the floor before the door creaked open and clicked shut, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts. He sighed contentedly for a moment, reflecting on the amazing orgasms he just had. His whole body felt… just, good? He couldn’t describe it, he just felt so good and light everywhere, almost like he took a hot shower, but on the inside too. Then, of course, the panic set in. Oh shit. Is he gay? No, he definitely still likes girls. A lot. But, maybe he likes Jungwoo a lot too? Just Jungwoo, though. Right? Wait. Jungwoo. He just fucked Jungwoo. His best friend since middle school. He figured it was a little late to say “no homo,” but he didn’t want Jungwoo to think this wasn’t a one time thing. Because that’s all it was. Lucas was just super horny and super frustrated and Jungwoo was just super hot and literally fucking himself right in front of Lucas, it was all situational. Totally. Right? Although, Lucas wouldn’t exactly _mind_ doing this again, off camera, fucking Jungwoo properly with his face stuffed into the pillows and saying his name as much as he wanted because it was private and intimate and- wait what the fuck? Was Lucas really just fantasizing about fucking his best friend? Again? He shook his head to dispel the thoughts and sighed. What the fuck is he even doing?

  
  


Jungwoo hummed happily to himself as he filled two glasses with ice, smiling ridiculously and leaning his head against the fridge for a moment, thinking over everything. Lucas called him baby. Lucas called him baby a lot. Every other moan was a swear word followed by a drawn out _baaabyyy_ , and thinking about it made Jungwoo all giddy and happy inside. He was so happy he didn’t even notice Kun, his roommate, sitting on the couch next to the kitchen, scrolling through his phone silently, looking up at Jungwoo with some sort of smirk. He pulled off his big headphones and pat the couch next to him. Jungwoo giggled and walked over, leaving the icewater on the counter.

 

“Saw you finally got that sweet Chinese boy you always talk about. I expect you to tell me everything.” He smiled like a proud father and ruffled Jungwoo’s (now dry) sweaty hair in a silent congratulations. “You should talk to him though, about how this works. It’s easier than you think. Jaehyun loves my shows, honestly. So much that he’s always asking to be in them…” He trailed off, shaking his head at no one in particular. Jungwoo nodded.

 

“Yeah, we need to talk about a couple things, actually. Considering he’s, like, _straight_.” The word lingered on Jungwoo’s tongue after he said it, like it was a terminal illness that would separate the two of them forever. Kun laughed.

 

“Not anymore, kiddo. After the fuck you just gave him? I’d be seriously surprised if he said he wasn’t interested in more.” he reassured Jungwoo, rubbing his thumb on his knee gently. “Now go back in there, subs aren’t the only ones who need aftercare. He had a pretty decent cry, from what I saw.” He pushed Jungwoo off the couch, rushing him to go comfort the boy curled up in his bed. Jungwoo grabbed the water from the kitchen and headed back to the door, stopping when Kun called his name.

 

“Oh, and Jungwoo? You’re welcome.” He smiled as big as he could. Jungwoo tilted his head, confused. “I told you camming would get you a man, didn’t I? Look at you now, all fucked out and bringing him water. I was right. _You’re welcome._ ” Jungwoo laughed to himself and shook his head, pushing the door open to find Lucas still laying exactly where he had left him. He was looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought, when Jungwoo set down one of the glasses to press a cold hand to Lucas’s chest. He jumped.

 

“Fuck, that’s cold.” He breathed, his voice low and hoarse. Jungwoo smiled warmly at him as he sat up, accepting the glass. He lifted it to his lips and drank the whole thing in one go, condensation dripping down his wrist as he swallowed the last of it, slamming the glass down onto the nightstand with a satisfied sigh. Jungwoo’s eyes were wide. He was impressed. Lucas felt embarrassed.

 

“So, um…” Jungwoo started, nervously playing with his fingers. Lucas’s fingers. “I guess this whole thing was kind of sprung on you, out of nowhere, and I-” Lucas cut him off with a soft kiss. Not one with meaning, like the deep, tender ones Jungwoo gives, just a quick, comforting peck to his lips.

 

“It’s okay. Can we talk about it tomorrow? I’m beat.” Lucas stretched and yawned for added effect. Jungwoo blushed and looked down, trying his best to fight the stupid smile he was sure started to break through his face. He nodded and pulled back the blankets, crawling in beside Lucas and laying close to him, but not too close. The usual habit for when they shared beds. But this time, Lucas reached forward and pulled Jungwoo close, which he usually only does when he’s entirely asleep. Jungwoo smiled and buried his face into Lucas’s chest, inhaling the scent of his skin and sliding his legs to sandwich the other’s. Lucas buried his nose into Jungwoo’s hair, inhaling as well, humming happily as he exhaled, the sweet scent staying in his nose. Maybe Lucas wasn’t entirely straight. And maybe that was fine. If he could feel as good as he did in this moment all the time, he thought he might give up girls entirely. Maybe. He still really liked girls, though. But maybe. For Jungwoo. He smiled and pulled Jungwoo even closer. Lucas decided he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 is in the works!!! jaehyun and kun are the main focus but there is more luwoo stay tuned


End file.
